This invention relates to waste tanks, often referred to as black water tanks which collect human waste. Such tanks are often built into recreational vehicles (RVs). Normally, after the tanks fill up they must be drained by attaching an outlet valve to a suitable collection facility. Unfortunately, while this empties the black water tank sufficiently for it to be reused, it does not clean the tank to prevent build-up, odors and fouling of tank quantity transmitters.
Currently, owners of such tanks may attempt to clean their black water tanks by connecting an external hose to a water source, dragging the hose to the RV toilet, pushing the probe through the toilet and running water in an attempt to flush the tank. In addition, the hose and probe are now horribly fouled and may represent a risk of contaminating the clean water source. The dirty hose and probe must also be stored.
Another method used is to drill a hole through the side of the black water tank and install a nozzle to flush and deodorize the tank. This is invasive and could cause a leak in the tank.
A final method is to use the existing drain valve and direct water back through the drain into the waste tank to flush and rinse. Again, this involves a new hose that will be fouled after use and must be stored. Also, very little washing occurs unless the pressurized water has a straight route to the tank.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. § 1.56(a) exists.